102915 - Do You Believe in Magic
07:25 -- angryGardener AG began pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 19:25 -- 07:25 AG: Hey there 07:26 AG: I'm kinda freaking out right now 07:30 CC: Oh hey 07:30 CC: What happened? 07:30 AG: Meteors 07:31 AG: Fucking meteors man 07:31 CC: They weren't all that bad 07:31 AG: They're very close to me 07:31 AG: Well, kinda 07:32 AG: And I also might be one of the last humans on our team that hasn't entered the game 07:32 AG: Have you? 07:33 CC: Yeah, I g☉t in 07:33 CC: It wasn't t☉☉ bad 07:33 AG: Kyle is freaking out, and GOD DAMNIT 07:34 AG: How did that even explode!? 07:34 CC: Haha, I was his server 07:35 AG: Sorry, everything in my house is exploding 07:35 CC: Just keep y☉ur c☉☉l 07:35 AG: Wait, do you know what a Prince of Light is? 07:36 CC: I d☉n't kn☉w what ☉ne d☉es, but I kn☉w what it is, yes 07:36 AG: What is it? 07:37 CC: It's kind ☉f like 07:37 CC: Y☉u ever play MMO games? 07:37 AG: No 07:38 AG: Not really' 07:38 CC: Well y☉u get t☉ pick what y☉ur characters j☉b is, which affects y☉ur skills and stuff 07:38 AG: Okay 07:38 CC: That's basically what this is, except we d☉n't get t☉ pick j☉bs I guess 07:39 CC: They're just s☉rt ☉f handed t☉ us 07:39 AG: So, like a forced class? 07:39 CC: Yeah 07:39 AG: Then, what are you? 07:40 CC: Seer ☉f Time 07:40 CC: G☉ figure 07:41 AG: What does that mean? 07:42 CC: It means I g☉t slapped with the ☉ne thing I like t☉ av☉id 07:42 AG: What is that one big thing? 07:43 CC: Predicti☉ns 07:43 CC: Trying t☉ dictate the future t☉ every☉ne 07:43 AG: OH SHIT! 07:43 AG: PREDICT MY FUTURE PLEASE! 07:43 CC: Y☉u're g☉nna be fine 07:44 AG: I have a slight feeling that you're lying to make me feel better 07:45 CC: I'm seri☉us, y☉u'll be fine 07:45 AG: Okay 07:45 AG: I'm going to trust you 07:46 CC: After all, Kyle managed t☉ get in, even with all the fuckups he had 07:46 AG: Yeah, oh, and another thing 07:47 AG: Does a mage really work with magic? 07:47 CC: Apparently s☉ 07:47 AG: I NEED TO BE A MAGE 07:48 AG: Good bye cheap magic tricks 07:48 AG: Hello fucking impossible magic tricks that nobody understands 07:49 AG: Hey, what does your planet look like? 07:49 CC: Shiny and black 07:50 AG: Send me a picture 07:50 CC: I w☉uld but I'm still trying t☉ figure ☉ut h☉w t☉ take ☉ne with☉ut fucking it up 07:51 AG: Okay 07:51 AG: Also, did I ever tell you about Lucy? 07:53 CC: I think y☉u may have menti☉ned her 07:53 AG: Well, now we have one less dick in this game 07:53 AG: Just thought I'd bring it up 07:55 AG: And I know this is kinda outta nowhere but 07:56 AG: Do you think it's a good idea to HOLY FUCK 07:56 CC: Y☉u alright? 07:57 AG: MY GRANDPA JUST WALKED INTO THE HOUSE AND THE NEW TOASTER WE GOT JUST EXPLODED IN HIS FACE 07:57 CC: Ouch, is he ☉k? 07:57 AG: HE'S ON FIRE 07:58 CC: Yikes 07:59 AG: And god damn outside looks like hell 08:00 AG: Everyone is breaking into houses and stealing shit 08:01 AG: There's a dead body on my front lawn 08:01 AG: Woah 08:01 CC: Oh my g☉d 08:02 AG: Whittemore has gone to shit 08:02 CC: I h☉pe y☉u get in s☉☉n, I'd hate f☉r s☉me t☉, say, break in and thr☉w y☉u ☉ut y☉ur wind☉w 08:03 AG: I think there's a very slim chance that WON'T happen 08:04 AG: And these people could be spending their last moments with their families 08:04 AG: It's sad 08:04 CC: It's best n☉t t☉ f☉cus ☉n it 08:05 CC: I mean, n☉t t☉ s☉und like a bitch 08:05 CC: But it'll just drag y☉u d☉wn in the game, ykn☉w? 08:05 AG: Yeah 08:05 AG: I know 08:05 AG: I should help my Grandpa now 08:05 CC: Yeah, y☉u sh☉uld 08:05 AG: Later Lila 08:06 CC: See ya 08:06 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 20:06 -- Category:Lila Category:Mike